dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bwak
its worth mentioning thats its not "easily over 100" but "can actually reach ~350". 80.178.152.131 21:36, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Bwak attack Can we get some actual references on whether it's ONLY owner or NOT owner that can attack it? Endless reverts and rereverts are just bad. - Dashiva 00:15, 2 March 2006 (UTC) : I certainly saw a guy who'd hatched his egg and couldn't attack it. He asked us for help. He was able to join once our group attacked it. We made sure he got his pet in the end. -Peet 10:22, 2 March 2006 (UTC) : Peet is right, its mostly random of whoever is on the map one can attack it. -MrMunchie 5:49, 2 March 2006 (PST) ::Well, the page is definitely wrong. Someone hatched a bwak on a map I was on, and, after most people on the map stood on it, everyone ignored it. I followed it around, and kept stepping on it, and eventually, after quite a few minutes (5? 10?), I managed to start the fight. I don't know if anyone in the fight was f2p, but we did get a bwak pet drop. If you need more details, ask. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 12:10, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Was the owner still there? did he left? --Cizagna (Talk) 16:22, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I am not 100% sure who the owner was, but most of the people who were on the map when the egg was hatched had left. I think I was the only exception to that, but, again, I am not 100% sure. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 00:56, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Then there is no reason to add it to the article since there is no conscience way to prove your finding and may be a bug --Cizagna (Talk) 06:49, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ok. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 09:06, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Fought another bwak. Earth Bwak, level 19. The owner definitely did not attack it, because I did. The only people in the fight were f2p. An f2p dropped it. Therefore, the article is incorrect. A p2p is not required. I don't know how long the bwak was there, because it was there when I logged in. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:32, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Prospecting lock I saw an egg drop in a party of 3, one of them might of been an enus, but at least 2 wernt. *maybe* had group prospecting as high as 400, but I doubt it. So I changed 500 to 300 for pros lock. : If you would actually read the section, you'd see it's about the bwak pet drop. Not the egg. - Dashiva 11:14, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Bwak feeding My bwak is now at 36 hours, 11 minutes, and still does not complain about starving. Maybe it's 40 hours. - Dashiva 10:57, 22 April 2006 (UTC) : From my experience.. if you are online when a pet is hungry it doesn't complain. It is only when you log on after that time that it does. :: Irrelevant, considering I logged on at the time mentioned. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 15:15, 11 May 2006 (UTC) I just recently (I.E. tonight) had my bwak complain about not being fed after only 18 hours had passed not the above mentioned 36. I wonder if there were some changes made when they released the new pets that weren't mentioned. I've repeatedly fed my bwak in 10 hours without it complaining (Today, fed at 4:06, and again at 14:56, and it "Enjoyed the meal"), haven't tried 9 hours yet though. I wonder if the buff level (or the last food) of the bwak is taken into account for the feeding times at all? (mine's a +11 str bwak) --64.89.147.211 14:01, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Just tried 9 hours (14:47 - 0:23), and it was forcefed. It appears that the new minimum feeding time is 10 hours, not 11. Would anyone else like to confirm? --75.35.245.238 22:24, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Bwak Stats I am confused. In the part about stats it says that a bwak can have up to 80 points AND 20% resist. Does this mean it can have simultaneous maxed resist and maxed str.. or what? Please make this clearer one way or the other. : See Pet#Stat_bonuses - Peet 21:42, 9 May 2006 (UTC) it's very clear, life and stats equal 1 point per stat point, and resist equals 4 point per resist point. the TOTAL amount of points you can have is 80. so... on a earth kwak: 4 * (+10% resist earth ) + (+20 strength) + (+20 life) = 80 would be a maxed out kwak :It's actually not as clear and concise as it could be. I clicked over to the discussion page because I couldn't understand the explanation and I knew someone else must have asked already. Even here, you refer to stats and stat points, and resists and resist points. I thought, "Aha, so you can max out both stat bonuses AND resists!" but then the math makes it clear that you can't. Someone ought to re-write that part... ::Thats because this page only explains what can be achieve by a bwak pet for understanding the mecanic one must follow the link dispay by Peet --Cizagna (Talk) 03:57, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Bwak Stats Picture In relation to Kwak.jpg "Earth Kwak with stats" Please get a proper in game screen shot, not something taken with a digital camera. It looks bad, and is hardly readable. --Quicksand 02:38, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Stat Gain Time How many feedings does it take for a bwak to gain stats? Does it gain stats on the second or the third feeding? Does a certain amount of time have to pass before it'll gain stats? Can we put that information on the main bwak page? 64.89.149.237 16:00, 8 April 2007 (UTC) : Every three feedings (see Pet#Stat bonuses), minimum time between feedings is 11 hours (see Bwak#Bwak Diet) //PeetTM 18:42, 8 April 2007 (UTC) I have been feeding my Fire bwak several times in the right time periode (11-14 hours), and it does not gain any stats? Could anyone help or explain that? (Dofus account: Tja2-Two) :What state is it in? Skinny, Normal, or Obese? It will only gain stats if it is in a Normal state. A descrption of what you have been feeding it, and possibly a screenshot of the bwak itself would also help in diagnosing the problem. =D AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 13:23, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Splitting Though it makes sense to group all 4 bwaks on 1 single page (namely for maintenance reasons), I am about to split the page and create 4 separate pages, for readability and template compatibility reasons. --Lirielle 10:11, 11 September 2007 (UTC)